Eternal Phasing
by elenas-love-traingle
Summary: One and a half years after the birth of Renesmee, the White sisters move to Forks after the tragic loss of their parents. They meet new family and make new friends, until a rouge Volturi vampire tracks them down, out to destroy them. Can they survive?
1. Prologue

I'm holding my baby girl in my arms for the first time, and I'm hit with this feeling, a love so intense for my daughter. He won't find her. I won't let anything happen to her, ever. She's my world now, and I will do everything in my power to protect her and my family. I look at Melissa, my beautiful wife, and say "We've got to get out of here. He can't find her. Ever. We've got to go somewhere far away, lead him away from the rest of our family. He's not a tracker, so it will be harder for him to find us than it would be for Demetri. Australia. Honey we've got to go and Australia is far away, it's got a lot of small towns we could move around to. What do you think about that?"

"I think you're right. Australia see to be one of the best options we've got. We'll start packing the essentials and we'll leave in the morning. I'll miss this place"

"You and me both, sweetheart. You and me both…"


	2. Chapter 1 - New Start

**ARIANA'S P.O.V**

_To my precious girls,_

_If you are reading this, then it means I am gone, and I'm sorry for that. Sorry neither your mother nor me are with you to help you through the changes that are coming. You both are too young to be without either parent. Ariana, I remember you, a tiny, delicate four year old and Zoe, a small and sad five year old. You're mother had just passed on from cancer, and you were both so very torn up about it. She loved you dearly, and she never wanted to leave you. You must leave Australia, get out and go somewhere safe. We have family in Forks, Washington. Go there and you'll be safe, they'll protect you. I can't say what they'll be protecting you from, just know that it is stronger than you, for now. Go to Forks and find the reservation, it's where your family is. Zoe, they might not believe you're Quileute, but they'll trust whatever you say if you say you're Diego White's daughters. Ask around for Billy Black, he'll help you and be the father I no longer can be to you girls. You have cousins and aunties and uncles, who don't know about you yet, but they will, and they will take you under their care and into their homes. Billy has a son, Jacob, who is around the same age as you both, he'll be a big help to the both of you, you must simply tell Billy your name and that you are my children, he'll know what has happened, and, when the time is right, he'll tell you everything you need to know. My girls please remember just how proud your mother and I were of you. Zoe, you are so much like your mother, and Ariana, my little squirt, you are just like me. You have the Quileute look about you, the look of your ancestors. Zo, every time I looked at you, I saw your mother shining through, in your laugh and in your smile, I will always be with you, in your hearts. My spirit is in everything around you, and I will always be watching over you, sending help from the spirits of your ancestors. I am always here for you. I love you, my little wolves. Zoe, look after your sister, and the same goes for you, Ariana. Be there for each other, you're all the immediate family you both have left. With all that I am, and with all my love,_

_Papa_

It's almost as if he knew he would die. Zoe is sitting there with a blank expression on her face; neither of us really know what to do now. I pass the letter to her, after reading it for myself, and watch as the tears start falling silently down her face. I hate seeing her like this, broken and seemingly beyond repair, but we'll get through this, as we always have and always will. Together.

"Zo? Zoe? We have to start packing, it's what Papa wanted us to do."

Zoe just starts nodding, at a loss for words. I get up mechanically, resembling a robot in my movements, and head upstairs to my room. My suitcase is in the top of my wardrobe and I pull it down.

'_Pack light'_ I tell myself, we can't take much on a plane, and I get this feeling we won't be coming back here anytime soon. Packing only the essentials, some clothes and personal items, I leave and go check on Zoe. Zo is meant to be the oldest, but she doesn't handle death very well.

"Zoe?" I say gently, knocking on her door "Can I come in?"

I hear sniffling come from behind the door and just walk in. Zoe is sitting on her bed, hunched over and sobbing quietly.

"Zoe," I say, choking on my words a little bit, "Zo, you need to pack. We have to leave soon, we've got to go to this Forks place and start a new life, meet some new family"

"I- I know. Can you help me pack?"

I smile weakly at her and say "Sure, where's your suitcase?"

"Same spot as yours, top of the wardrobe"

I get her suitcase down as she starts to get out her favourite items of clothing, and putting them in the suitcase.

"Anything else you want to take, besides your clothes?"

"Yeah, that teddy bear Mum gave me when I turned three and the locket Dad gave me for my fifteenth"

"Is that it?"

"Yeah… nothing else really means anything significant to me"

Nodding, I gather all of it together and put it gently in the suitcase.

"We're leaving in the morning, Dad's already got the tickets booked. They're in the box he left us with the family tree and old Quileute legends and stuff."

"I'm going to miss this place," sighs Zoe, "It was really starting to feel like home"

"I know" I look around at everything, "But nowhere is home for long, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Why _did_ we move around so much?"

"I have no idea" I tell Zoe.

"Don't you think that's kinda strange?"  
"Yeah, I guess so, I never really thought about it much. Zoe, it's late and I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed"

"Okay, sleep tight, Kenz"

"You too, Autumn"

It's about 3:00 am, and I'm still not asleep, which is not good, considering there's a fifteen-hour flight ahead of us. I feel the bed dip down slightly to my left, and when I look, I see Zoe lying beside me.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I ask her

"No. Do you mind if I sleep in here tonight?"

"No, I was hoping you would, actually. I was lonely. The house seems so huge without Papa here"

"I know what you mean, Kenzi. I was cold and lonely and scared, so I thought I'd come sleep with my little sister"

"Sounds good. Maybe I'll sleep a little better now" I tell her

"Yeah, I might too. What time does the flight leave?"

"Takes off at about 7:00, so we should be there by about 6:00, which means getting up at 5:00, if we want to be ready on time"

"Great, two hours sleep tonight. Our jet lag will be fun"

"You betcha, Zo"

We giggle a little bit before I slowly feel myself drifting off to sleep.

_*Beep, Beep, Beep* _I reach over and whack my alarm, turning of that extremely annoying sound, that seems to be louder this morning. Reaching over and shaking Zoe awake, I sit up groggily and climb out of bed. It's still dark outside. A feeling of complete bliss and giddiness washes over me, before my mind clicks that this isn't just any holiday, just another one with Papa, no. This one isn't even a holiday, this one is the start of a new life. The sad reality of my life comes slamming back into me with a force so hard; I double over gasping, with Zoe quickly by my side.

"Kenz? What's wrong?!" She asks franticly

"Nothing, nothings wrong. I just miss Papa so much"

"Hey, it's ok, I miss him too, but at least we've got each other, hey? At least we've got each other"

She pulls me close and I snuggle into her shoulder and let a few tears escape, running down my cheek and dripping off the end of my nose. I let her hold me for a minute, before gently pushing away and standing up.

"We need to get ready to go, we don't have long"

"Yeah, I'll go get changed and double check I have everything, you do the same, Kenz"

"Ok, remember, comfortable clothes"

"Yeah, I know"

I go to my wardrobe and grab a pair of loose pants, ones that I like to call genie pants, and a cute little tank top. Pulling on a pair of Converse, I go out and do my hair, it actually looks alright this morning, so I leave it out and put in a flowery headband, deciding that what I'm wearing is comfortable enough, I go downstairs and get some breakfast. Coco Pops are by far my favourite cereal, so I have a bowl of them, making Zoe a bowl as well.

"Zoe, breakfast is ready!"

"Coming" she calls back. When I finish eating, I go to the bathroom and put on some mascara and a tiny bit of blush, not overdoing it at all, just enough so that I don't look like a member of the walking dead. I call a taxi and ask them to come to our house at around 5:30. Dad had all the property and items left inside the house sorted out already, somebody is going to auction off the house and everything else is being sold or given away. All the money made us being sent to Zoe and I when we get to Forks. I hear the taxi pull up outside, so I grab my suitcase and little backpack that I'm bringing with me and head outside to the waiting car. I put my suitcase in the back and turn around to take one last look at the house; the last place Papa, Zoe and me will have made memories together. Zoe comes out and locks the door behind her, puts her stuff in the boot of the car and comes stands beside me. Wrapping her arm around my waist and pulling me closer, she whispers "Goodbye, Papa. See you on the other side"

I smile sadly at her before climbing into the taxi, with Zo following behind me.

O

The taxi pulls up at the airport and I get out and grab the suitcases while Zoe pays the driver. Lismore airport is tiny and doesn't fly internationally, so we go from here to Sydney and from Sydney to Washington, with a few stops along the way. We grab our suitcases and head into the terminal, checking in our bags, we keep walking through into the First Class lounge, Papa really didn't slack off. At least we get to fly in comfort. The nerves start to hit me as I realise that I'm leaving the only country I've ever known to head off to a brand new place with brand new people. Who's even picking us up from the airport? Billy? I don't even know. With an hour to spare, I decide to go for a walk and see what's here. Cafe, McDonalds, Red Rooster, Hungry Jacks, KFC... How about no? I turn around and head back to Zoe, who's sitting there reading a book. I have a few options to pass the time. Read a book, listen to music, use my iPad or read a magazine. Read a book. After reading for a little while and glancing at the clock, I notice we'll be boarding shortly, so I head to the bathroom before coming back to Zoe. A few more minutes pass when they call our flight. "First class passengers first"

Zoe and I get our carry-on luggage and head to the plane. We make our way to our seats and sit down, making ourselves comfortable. Lismore to Sydney takes about two to three hours and then we'll be off for the first stop en route to Washington. After the safety procedure and all that important, yet boring stuff, the pilot takes off. Three hours isn't long, but I decide to take a nap, considering I only got three hours of sleep last night. Shifting in my seat to find a comfortable position, I lean my head against the window and close my eyes, going into the dreamland full of happy times and my papa.


	3. Chapter 2 - Wolves

**ZOE'S P.O.V**

I watch Ariana as she drifts off to sleep, my little sister who has been through so much. I'd follow her into the dreamland, if I knew that the dream wouldn't visit me again. It doesn't scare me, just unsettles me. The dream where I'm surrounded by wolves, but not frightened by them. They howl and turn to run, when I find myself following along behind with ease, because suddenly, I'm one of them. We run, feeling the breeze in our fur, connected by our thoughts, hearing each other talk, feeling what they feel, it's exhilarating. Suddenly, my nose would pick up a sickly sweet scent and the one leading us, the alpha, I assume, would swerve to hunt down the source of the smell. We all followed him and watch as the alpha leaps at something in the air and brings it to the ground. A fight would ensue, always resulting in the sound of tearing and a blood-curdling scream rippling through the air. Dead. The thing was always dead, but the smell that followed made my nose hurt, it smelt so bad. Howling in victory, we would take off again and run at speeds that I'm positive even real wolves couldn't reach. I loved it, the feeling, the hunt, the flight. But suddenly we would be attacked by those human-like things, but they weren't human. They just didn't _smell _right, to sweet, to… inhuman. They weren't natural, but, then again, I suppose I wasn't natural at the moment. They would pick us off, singling us out to fight each of us individually, taking away our power that we had in numbers. They would pick us off, one by one and we'd end up being trapped like rats. They would crush our bones, which healed instantly, but at funny angles, making us less agile, but we always came out on top. Always won. I would wake up with a strange feeling, and I would be burning up, a temperature higher than should be possible for any human being. I haven't told Ari, because I don't want to scare her, give her something else to worry about, on top of everything else she's already dealing with.

The pilot says that we're beginning our descent, so I drag myself out of the memories and the world I lock myself in when things go wrong which I can't afford to do anymore. Not when I'm the adult now. So I wake up Ariana and tell her to get her things together.

"Come on, sleepy-head. You can sleep on the next flight, remember, we've still got fifteen hours ahead of us." I say with the sarcastic smile I know she loves.

She groans and mumbles, "Fine, but don't wake me up on the next plane until you absolutely have to, or if I wake up myself. I was having an amazing dream"

Out of curiosity, I reach over and feel her forehead. She's burning up.

"Ari, are you feeling okay? You're on fire."

"Really? I feel fine…"

I pull my hand back and let it drop into my lap. Not Ariana too. One of us getting like this is enough. Two is too much, but Papa's not here to run to, so these problems are mine now. Lucky me. The plane lands and we get off and head into Sydney International Terminal. Our flight leaves in half an hour, so we head to the right gate and go to find the nearest bathroom. When Ariana's finished freshening up, we head back to the gate, just as they call for our flight to board. Ariana and I are still in first class, which means we board first. Heading out to the waiting plane, we board and get comfy. We're certainly flying in comfort, thanks to Papa, looking out for us, even after he's gone. Ariana's already asleep, poor girl must be so tired. She was always one to be out like a light though. I'm the restless sleeper, like mum used to be. Not that I would know.

Soon after the plane takes off, I can't keep my eyes from drifting shut. I'm woken by Ariana, who looks slightly terrified.

"Zo, I just had a horrible dream"

I sit up, rubbing my eyes to wake up better

"Really? What happened?" I ask her.

"I think a more appropriate question would be, 'What didn't happen?'"

"Quit being so cryptic and just tell me what happened"

She begins to describe in detail the same dream I'd been having for a while now, the sweet smell and everything. When she's finished, I sit back with a sigh.

"Kenz, I've been having the exact same dream" I tell her.

"Really?" She gasps.

"Yup, the giant wolves and everything"

"Wow… Do you think it means something?" She questions me.

"I don't know. Maybe. It might just be coincidence."

"Yeah… maybe" Ariana sits back, looking unconvinced.

"Hey, just go back to sleep, we'll be there before you know it."

**12 hours later**

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We'll be beginning our descent into Washington Dulles International Airport shortly. We hope you've had an enjoyable flight and we thank you for flying with Virgin Australia and hope to see you again soon"

"We're here?" asks Ariana

"Looks like it" I tell her, looking out my window at the bustling city below me. Lights are the first thing I notice. Lights everywhere. Climbing out of my seat I go through the motions, everything I learnt from Papa about departing a plane, Ari mimicking my movements. Stretch legs, check seat, grab bag, just motions. It's all I'm sure I can do right now, but as soon as we step off this plane, I'll be the grown up now.

Heading into the terminal, I seek out baggage collection, trying to give off as confident a persona as possible. 'Fake it till you make it', as Papa always told me. Seeing my suitcase, I grab it and wait for Ariana's. Ari spots it and walks past me, handing me an envelope as she passes. I open it and pull out some pieces of paper. I turn them over and gasp at what I see. Birth certificates, passports, visa's, passports and a drivers license with my name on it. I look at the last piece of paper and see that it's a map of a car park. Finally, I find a letter with Papa's neat scrawl on it.

"Zo,

Follow this map of the car park to find the car I bought for you. I think you'll like it, you've been looking at one for ages. I've pre determined a route into the GPS, follow it and it'll take you to your uncle's place, Billy Black. The documents I've provided will set you up for a life in America, including the drivers license.

Be safe and look after Ari. I know you can do it, my beautiful strong girl, just like your mother.

All my love.

Papa xx"

I blink tears away and grab Ari "Time to go," I say.

We travel down and out to the garage where the cars are held. I follow the map, paying close attention to the numbers sprayed onto the concrete.

"E 35, E 36, E 37," I count out loud.

"Zo, I think I found it,"

"Really what is it- whoa," I trail off.

"Go Papa," Ari breathes. We stare intently at the cherry red Jeep Wrangler waiting for us.

"Well, I always did like red. Thanks Papa. Hop in Ari."

Ignition, GPS on, into first and off we go. Onto our new life.

**A couple of hours later...**

"Well I guess it's exciting. I mean we're here in America, Zo! Isn't that exciting?"

"Mmhmm," I murmur. I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open. Focus Zo. Nearly there.

"We should go to DC, see the White House! Wouldn't that be great, we could go on a tour and..."

I knew Ari was still talking but I couldn't keep listening. I had to focus, I could feel my eyelids getting heavy, and my breathing slowing down. And the wolves. The wolves were calling from the dreamland...

"Mmm," I mutter to Ari. Focus, focus, eyes on the road... eyes on the forest path... No keep driving, just keep running...

"Zo? Zoe? ZOE?!"

My eyes jolt open just in time to see the car charging off the road into the forest and the wolf jumping in front off the car. Then I was out.


	4. Chapter 3 - Imprinting

**Ariana's P.O.V.**

My eyes flutter open to a dim room. My instinct kick in. _'Zoe'_ I think, sitting up like lightning and feel the pain start throbbing in my left shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa there. Slow down, you'll hurt yourself"

I let out a groan as I clutch at my shoulder.

"What happened? Where's Zoe?"

"She's ok, she's just fine" a husky voice tells me, "Is your shoulder hurt?"

"Yeah... umm, no it doesn't anymore", I trail off, how did my shoulder just suddenly get better? My mind goes back to Zoe, "Where is she?" I ask, needing to know my sister is alright.

"She woke up a little bit before you, but she's fine" a different, softer, older voice tells me. I blink and my eyes focus in on the room. There was a ridiculously handsome man with pale skin and blonde hair watching me intently. Next to him was a boy who looked around Zo's age, maybe slightly older, but only by a year or two, with copper skin, brown eyes and hair like mine. There's another boy in the corner of the room, watching me intently.

"Okay, so who are you guys?" I ask suspiciously. I know they're strangers, but I feel safe, somehow... Must be concussed...

"I'm Carlisle. Dr Carlisle Cullen."

"That's how we know you're ok, the doc checked you out. I'm Jacob, by the way" He

"Wait... Jacob Black?" I ask in confusion.

"The one and the only... well probably not the only one, but the only one around here" he says grinning. He looks much more welcoming when he smiles.

"But how do I know you're not lying? For all I know, you could both just be psychopaths just waiting for the right moment to kill me"

"Well, if it's any consolation, we're not psychopaths just waiting to kill you"

"Where's my sister? Can I see her?"

"She's in the kitchen, getting some food into her system" Carlisle informs me.

"Of course she is. So where is this so-called kitchen?" I ask. Jacob points down the hall and I head in the direction he points, following the voices I can now hear. I hear Zoe giggling and then she starts full on laughing, you know the kind where you can barely breath and you sound like a dying whale? Yeah, that one. In between her giggles, she manages to get some words out.

"Hey! Wait, no! Stop!"

I cautiously open the door, not sure what I might walk in on, to see a group of really big, muscley guys and Zoe perched on the knee of one of them, a can of whipped cream in her hand

"Umm... hi" I say, standing awkwardly in the doorway. One of the guys looks at me, and just stares for awhile before getting up and walking outside as fast as he can. _'Weird' _I think to myself, but then I find myself wanting to follow him outside, and just be with him, but I can't because that would be weird. Zoe gives me a sheepish grin before slowly climbing of the guys lap, she walks over to me. I look at her, annoyance filling my gaze, and she stops dead in her tracks

"Ari, what's up?"

"It'd be kinda nice if you had, gee, I dunno, come and checked on me or something, considering I was literally a room away. Unconscious. On the couch. Right there" I point to the adjoining room to emphasise my point.

"Sorry, I was waiting, for hours too, but Embry here," she points to the guy whose lap she was occupying, "convinced me to get a snack, then these big goofs came bounding in"

"Whatever" I say, brushing her off. My gaze goes to the door, willing the other boy to come back inside.

"His name's Seth," one of the guys says to me, "If you were wondering."

All the other guys around the table share a small grin, as if they know some big secret that I don't

"Oh, I wasn't-"

"Oh, just go say hi, Ariana! I saw that look," Zoe says, poking me in the ribs and wiggling her eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Shouldn't you maybe introduce me to all of your other friends here?"

"Oh, right"

She turns to face the guys and gives them an expectant look, "Are you guys going to introduce yourselves to my sister or what?"

As if on an order, they all turn to face me and tell me their names

"I'm Embry," says the guy who's lap Zoe was previously occupying.

"I'm Quil"

"I'm Leah" says a girl who I hadn't noticed before, she's pretty small in stature, so it's not hard to miss her among all these huge guys, "and Seth is my little brother"

"Kenzi! Just go say hi to the poor guy!" Everybody shoots Zoe a questioning look, pushing me to explain.

"Mackenzie is my middle name, so sometimes I get called Kenz or Kenzi."

Once that's all cleared up, I walk past Zo and pinch the cup out of her hand and fill it up with water, downing it in a few seconds. Everybody is looking at me expectantly, so I sigh, loudly, just to make a point, and head outside, following the boy who I feel strangely drawn to.

O

I'm greeted by the cool air against my skin, sighing in the relief it brings from the stuffy kitchen. I see Seth leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, looking as if he's trying to melt into the nature around him. I take a step in his direction and his eye immediately open, looking at me. I see the hint of a smile grace his face as he meets my eyes, which pulls a smile from me.

"Hi" I say nervously.

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

"Well, that's cute. She only just woke up and she has a friend," I say, watching Ari through the fogged up window.

"Yeah, well it's about time Seth made a, well, a friend, I guess," Jake says, smirking at the rest of the room. I look at the two boys, to Leah and then round to Embry.

"What? What am I not understanding?!" I ask.

"Nothing important," Embry says soothingly, "They're just a bit weird these kids. So, Ariana is also Mackenzie hey? Do _you_ have any extra names I- I mean we- should know about?" Embry asks quizzically.

"Well, most people call me Zo, but I have been known to get Zoo," I say, smiling sheepishly at my last nickname.

"Zoo?" Embry asks. I nod slightly. "That's cute," he says, smiling a heart melting smile. You know, it's funny because, I've only just met Embry and all, but I feel this strange connection between us. Almost as if there's something linking us together, and it's strange, because I've had a few boyfriends before, even thought I'd loved one or two of them, but I've never felt this strongly towards someone. It's almost as if him and me were always meant to meet, like I've found somewhere I belong. What's even weirder is I've only just met this guy.

"Zoe? Sound good?" Jacob says. I look up to see everyone staring at me expectantly, including Dr. Cullen.

"Pardon? Oh, I'm sorry I zoned out," I admit.

"We said that we were going to go to the Cullen's place later. We towed the car there and your stuff is all there as well. Are you sure you're okay?" Embry asks, looking around my face and into me eyes

"Embry she's fine, calm down-" Jake says

"Yeah well what if she has a concussion and we haven't picked up on it!" Embry states, getting a little defensive. No guy has ever cared this much about my safety.

"Embry, it's fine, I feel okay," I assure him, patting his tense arm he has wrapped around my waist.

"Yes well just to be sure I should probably check over you and your sister again when you come over," Dr. Cullen tells me, then turns to Jacob, "I'll have Emmett set the garage up."

"Yeah, thanks Carlisle, hopefully we'll be able to save that tin can. Pity too, it was a real beauty," Jacob says sadly, shaking his head, "We'll see you later Carlisle, thanks for your help."

"Oh ah, yes thanks," I stutter, stumbling off of Embry, "Thank you Dr. Cullen, for helping my sister and I. I don't know how to repay you," I say, blushing.

"Oh don't worry about it Zoe. I'm happy to help someone as lovely as you or your sister," he says graciously. He holds out his right hand, "And call me Carlisle." I shake his hand and have to refrain from gasping. His hand was so cold! Like ice! I quickly compose myself and say, "Oh, Ari! Let me get her in her to thank you too. You saved our lives and all,"

"I wouldn't worry about that Zoe, your thanks is enough. And I think that your sister is a little, ah, preoccupied at the moment," I hear everyone laughing and he flashes me a dazzling smile, "I'll see you later."

I hear Carlisle walk to the door as I turn around to see what everyone was laughing at. I walk up to the window and see... no, I _must _be concussed! I wipe the foggy window with my shirt and see...

"ARI!"

**Ariana's P.O.V.**

Uh-oh, sprung! I pull away from Seth and smile. I see my grin reflected on Seth's face. What a kiss!

**_- Flashback-_**

"So, you love me...?"

"Guess so,"

"And you can't stop it...?"

"Apparently not,"

Shock. That's the only feeling I can describe out of the turmoil of all the ones rushing through my head. Nobody has ever loved me for me, they were always trying to get something. Now this boy, this one guy that I've just met has come along and torn my world from it's roots. He loves me and I'd be lying if I said that I didn't feel anything for him.

"And you're saying there's a chance that this might happen to me, that I'll love you without having much of a choice about it?"

"Well, for lack of a better way to describe it, yeah"

"What is it exactly?"

"Umm, well Billy is going to explain it all tonight at the camp fire"

"Well, what happens next?"

"I guess I actually get to know you now"

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Everything, I want to know everything there is to know about you"

"Well my name is Ariana Mackenzie White, but Zoe calls me Ari or Kenzi and sometimes Squirt. My dad gave me that nickname when I was little and it just kind of stuck"

"Really..." He says, walking a step closer.

"Um yeah. And, uh, I... I had a dog"

"Interesting" he's still coming closer and I'm getting curious as to what he's trying to do.

"I, uh, I can speak French"

"Really? That's pretty cool"

He takes another step closer, so there are only inches separating us.

"And, I, ah I- I-" I gulp.

"Oh, I'm sorry babe. Am I making you... uncomfortable?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I relax a little

"Oh no, I'm sure you do this to every half-decent girl you come across," I tease, taking the smallest step towards him.

"Maybe. But I certainly don't do this..." He mumbles, leaning down and stopping just centimeters from my lips. He looks into my eyes, as if asking for permission, and to answer him, I close the remaining distance between us and feel this thing ignite inside me. A feeling that, to me, feels like it's trying to say that Seth and I are soul mates, that we belong together, and I love it. Seths hands travel to my waist and my hands wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Perfect...

"ARI!"

Seth and I both spin to see the faces of shock and amusement staring out at us. Dammit Zo...


	5. Chapter 4 - The Cullens

**Authors Note: To clear things up, the girls names are Zoe Autumn White and Ariana Mackenzie White. They call each other by either their first or their middle names, whichever one they feel like using at the time. Hope that clears things up!**

* * *

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

"Alrighty, Quil, Leah, Embry and Zo, you'll be in the back. Seth and Ari, up front with me. Cool?"

We all nod at Jake as he runs round to the drivers seat of the old pickup. Quil and Embry both leap off the ground into the tray of the rusty car, and I'm left dumbstruck. How is it physically possible to leap that high?! Embry lets down the tailgate and offers out his hand to me.

"My lady," He says, in the worst British accent I've ever heard. Leah jumps into the back from behind me with a snort. I give Embry my hand and he helps me up. Quil gives the top of the cab a thump and we pull away.

"So," I say, "Where exactly are we going?"

"To the Cullen's place," Leah replies.

"Yeah, that's where we left your car when we find you in the forest." Quil fills me in.

"Oh, really? But, why didn't they, like, take it to a garage or something?" I ask.

"Well, Emmett, one of Carlisle's sons, is pretty handy with the whole mechanics thing." Leah replies casually.

"Oh. So, how many kids does Carlisle have?"

"Five. Plus a daughter in law and a granddaughter."

"What!? How old is he!? He looked like he was in his early thirties, maybe even late twenties!" Everyone glances at each other.

"Well, that's the thing about Carlisle, he's a lot older than he looks," Quil says quickly.

"Plus," Embry continues, "Technically, they're not _his _kids. They're foster kids. Him and his wife, Esme look after them,"

"Huh," Is all I can say. I look out into the forest rushing past and have a flashback to my dream. As if by reflex, I turn around to make sure Ari's okay. She's huddled under Seth's arm, smiling and laughing, unaware that we are in the forest from our dreams. I shudder and cuddle into Embry.

"You right, babe?" He asks curiously, looking down at me. I look up at his worried eyes and put on a smile to reassure him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say cheerily, despite the chills washing down my spine. He nods slowly, unconvinced, but doesn't push the subject, he just holds me tighter. Suddenly, Quil jumps up and yells, "We're here!"

"Quil! What are you doing?! Sit down, you could hurt yourself!" I exclaim. He looks at me with a cheeky smile on his face as we pull off into a long driveway and says simply,

"I think I'll risk it,"

I'm a bit taken aback by his comment, but that's quickly replaced by awe, as the huge house comes into view. Quil, Embry and Seth, who has stuck his head out of the window, let out a big 'Coo-ee'. I look over to Leah, confused and she just smiles and rolls her eyes, making me grin.

Jake pulls up outside the huge house and hops out. Just as he does so, the door of the house opens and a girl, about twelve or thirteen, comes bounding down the front steps. Jake jogs over to her and envelopes her in a huge hug, spinning her around. Embry jumps out of the tray, beckons me over to the side of the tray, reaches up and before I know it has lifted me out of the truck onto the ground. I blush, and Embry takes my hand and gives me a peck on the nose before assuring me with "Light as a feather," as if reading my mind. I hear a whistle and look over to see everyone smirking at us, including the young girl. She smiles at me and says, "Come on in and meet everyone,"

She's beautiful, and at such a young age. You can tell that when she is a little bit older, she'll be a real beauty. She can tell I'm feeling a bit shy and she takes my other hand leading me up the stairs, closely followed by Embry, Jake and Ari. I look around the huge room, gobsmacked by the light and the openness and entranced by this young girl. She leads us up some stairs chatting happily, saying things like, "It's so lovely to meet you," and "I'm so glad you're alright, we were all quite worried,". We follow her into a big sitting room where I see a number of people stop what they are doing and turn to look at us. I freeze in the doorway, and she gently tugs me through. I've always been freaked out by meeting new, large groups of people. Except when I met the boys but that was different. Ari, on the other hand, was exceptionally good at meeting new large groups of people. She hooked her elbow through mine and dragged me into the room, Seth in tow. Seth greets everyone with a big, cheery 'Hey!' and turns to us.

"Ari and Zoe, meet Cullen's. Cullen's, meet these two lovely ladies," He says smirking. Embry appears beside me and I melt myself into his side, smiling shyly at everyone. Carlisle stands up and introduces us to everyone. His wife, Esme; Jasper and Alice, who appear to be a couple; Emmett and Rosalie, who also appear to be a couple; and Bella and Edward, also a couple.

"And this little princess, is Renesmee, or as we call her, Nessie," Jacob says, ambling up to the little girl. There was something strange about these people. They were all, perfect. Pale, porcelain skin, golden eyes and perfectly proportioned bodies. I was dumbstruck by these people, even Ari was! We exchanged a glance and she went and sat by Renesmee on one of their pristine white couches. One of the girls, Alice, I think her name was, beckoned me over to the empty seat by her and the big guy, Emmett said, "Come on over, we don't bite,"

I relax a little and smile at them all. I take a step but I'm caught around my waist by Embry, who leans down and whispers in my ear, "They may not, but I might," giving me a sneaky kiss on the cheek before sitting me on his lap next to Alice.

**Ariana's P.O.V**

We follow the young girl inside and the only thing I can register is the smell. Sickly sweet. I look around me at everybody and see that nobody else seems to be able to smell what I can, so I quickly dismiss it from my head. Zoe is looking around nervously, so I hook my arm through hers and put on my trademark smile, with Seth following close behind me.

"Hey!" Seth says, very cheerily while turning to Zoe and I, "Ari and Zoe, meet Cullen's. Cullen's, meet these two lovely ladies" He has a smirked plastered on his face and I roll my eyes at him. Embry sneaks up behind Zoe and she quickly stands beside him, seeming to want to disappear. Meeting people has never really been her thing, but she does smile tentatively at everybody. Carlisle stands up and introduces everyone to us. He starts with an amazingly, almost unnaturally beautiful woman close to his age and says "This is Esme, my wife. Alice and Jasper are over there, Rosalie and Emmett and this is Edward and Bella"

"And this little princess is Renesmee, or as we call her, Nessie" Jacob butts in, walking up to the young girl. Something is different with all the Cullen's, they're too perfect with their porcelain skin, golden eyes and perfectly proportioned features. I stood in silence, taking in all the people in front of me. I look to Zoe and we can instantly tell the other has noticed the same things. I go and sit by Renesmee, as she seems to be the most normal looking one, with chocolate brown eyes and slightly rosy cheeks. Alice is beckoning to Zoe and Emmett smiles at her hesitation and says "Come on over, we don't bite" and I look at the glint in everybody's eyes as if this is some inside joke that only Zoe and I don't understand. Zoe takes a step towards them, but before she can get any further, Embry has his arms wrapped around her waist and whispers something in her ear that I can't hear, but makes her smile and he pulls her down on his lap beside Alice. Renesmee turns to me, a small smile on her face, as if she knows I'm nervous. She's so young, but seems to understand everything around her so much better than a lot of adults I've met, it's strange.

"Ness, why don't you show Ariana and Zoe around, if they'd like"

Renesmee looks at me, the question shining in her eyes. I nod my head yes and look at Zoe, to see her staring into Embry's eyes, lost in her own thoughts; I shake my head at her and turn back to Renesmee, who is quick to grab my hand and pull me along behind her. Together, Alice and I, follow her downstairs.

We end up in the garage, and I see a car covered by a sheet of some sort.

"What's under that?"

"What I've been taking you to this entire time. Grandpa bought your car here and Uncle Emmett and Daddy have been fixing it up for you"

"Wow... really? That's so nice of them!"

"I helped a little bit" She gives me a proud smile and I bend down to her eye level.

"Oh, really? And what did you do?"

"I got the tools for them and the paint when they asked for it"

"That is a very important job"

"That's what Uncle Emmett said"

"Well, your uncle was right. Can't get anything done unless you have the right tools and a little helper"

She grins at me and wraps her arms around my neck, almost crushing me in her killer grip

"Ness, I still need to breathe"

"Oh, right. Sorry"

I laugh, "No problem, but boy are you stronger than you look"

"So, little miss car fixer, how long do you think until it's finished?"

"Not long, Uncle Emmett said a day or two at the most. Daddy said that you hit the tree pretty hard"

"I guess we did. Now how about we go back upstairs and re-join the little party?"

She giggles "It's not a party, silly"

I gasp in mock horror, "It's not?"

She shakes her head no

"Well, they're still up there and waiting for us, shall we go?"

"Sure"

She runs towards the door and goes inside, running very fast for such a small girl.

"You're good with kids" Alice muses

"Oh, thanks. I've never really been around kids that much, honestly"

"Why's that?"

"Well - unknowingly to me - my whole family is right here in this little town of Forks, and I wasn't. I only just met my family for the first time"

"Oh, wow"

"Sad, I know. But I've always had my sister"

"Yeah, your sister seems lovely, but she's a bit jumpy, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's not the biggest fan of meeting new people, I don't know how the guys won her over so easily"

Alice smiles and leads the way back to the room full of my new found family and friends. Ness is perched on Zoe's lap and Zoe is absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Ness. I'm hurt" I pout, mocking hurt

"I can have more than one friend, Ariana. I like your sister just as much as I like you"

"Well, that's fair enough"

Seth walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me on the cheek

"Hey, beautiful, where've you been?"

"Nessie was showing me around the house and revealed to me the big secret"

"Which is?"

"Edward and Emmett are fixing mine and Zoe's car"

"How nice of them"

"I thought so"

I look around the room and notice that Jake and Alice have disappeared

"Hey, uh... I'll be back in a minute"

"Ok, don't get lost" he winks at me and I grab Zoe's arm and pull her up; Ness slides off gracefully.

I lean in to whisper to Zoe "Jake and Alice have disappeared, I'm going to go find them. Want to join me?"

Zoe nods her head and we slowly make our way towards the door and slip out unnoticed.

"Where do you think they went?" Zoe asks

"I don't know, but Ness showed me around and I think the most logical place for them to have gone would be the upstairs balcony, It's secluded and quiet and I think that's where they would go to talk in private"

"Lead the way"

I walk up the stairs and lead the way to the door to the room that leads to the balcony. I open the door just a crack and peek through the gap. Sure enough, Alice and Jacob are on the balcony, talking in hushed voices.

"Look, Alice, I just need to know if you can see their future. They're direct descendants of Ephraim Black, and if I didn't know it was possible for girls to turn, I wouldn't be asking you, but ever since Leah did... Look, I just have to make sure that I keep an eye on my cousins. I need to know if you can see anything"

"Jacob, I understand you're worried, but I can't choose what I see. They come and go when they do, and I can't pick and choose. I see what I see and if that's nothing, then it's nothing"

"Can you just try, please?"

Alice's face goes blank without warning and Jake gets an eager look on his face, like he's waiting for some of the most important news of his life. A few minutes later, Alice zones back in and looks at Jacob.

"Ok, that was just ironic timing, but I did see something about them. It was fuzzy and then eventually just went black."  
"What did you see, Alice?!"

"They were happy and they were running with what I assume was you and your pack, because I couldn't see you, but I knew you were there, then they phased and it all went black"

"So you're saying there's a chance they'll turn?"

"Yes, but my visions can change, what I see doesn't always happen"

Jacob runs a hand through his hair and sighs "I didn't want this to happen to them"

"It might not"

I close the door slowly and look at Zoe, who has a worried look on her face which I'm sure is mirroring my own.

"We need to get out of here before they figure out we heard that" Zoe whispers.  
I hear footsteps from behind the door and roughly shove Zoe to the stairs and we race down them, making it back to the doorway before I stop Zoe.

"Act happy and smiley. They can't know we heard anything they just said"

Zoe nods and plasters an almost genuine smile onto her face and I start laughing as we walk back into the room, met with curious stares.

"What was that about?" Rosalie asks.


	6. Chapter 5 - Panic Attack

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Zoe's** P.O.V

_"What was that about?" Rosalie asks_

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. But, uh, we have to go. Ari, come on."

"Zoe, one problem."

"What?"

"We don't have a car, remember?"

"Oh, right… We can walk."

"Zoe, you're not thinking clearly. We just got here, we have no idea where anything is, let alone how to get there. We have no place to stay, we'll have to wait until the others are ready to go."

"Ari, I'm not waiting. I have to get out of here."

I'm shaking now, and I can feel anger boiling up inside me. My skin is heating up and my vision is going blurry. Embry notices and rushes to my side.

"Hey, calm down. You're ok, nothing is going to happen. Just take deep breaths. Good, what's up?"

_Deep breaths_ I tell myself

"Nothing, I just got panicky. Thanks, Embry."

"Anything for you."

I smile at him and look at Ari, who seems to be freaking out. Uh oh, I know that look. Ariana has a history of panic attacks and, from the looks of things, she's about to have another.

"Ariana," I say, wrenching myself from Embry's grip, "Remember what Papa told you to do when you felt this happening?"

She nods her head, but I don't think she's here anymore. Her eyes have a vacant look in them and she's breathing heavily, on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Hold your breath. Ariana Mackenzie White, hold your breath!"

She's not listening and her body is starting to shake. She's freaking out and I know she's seeing _it_ again. Seth is looking at me, and he seems to be freaking out as well.

"What's happening to her?"

"Panic attack, she has them sometimes. Sometimes holding your breath can help, but sometimes it makes it worse. We need to try it. She hasn't had one since Papa died, I don't know what to do, Papa always helped her! He always knew what to do! I have no idea, I'm such a bad sister, I can't even help her!"

"I have an idea."

"What-" I'm cut off when I see what Seth meant. He walks up to her and wraps her in his arms and kisses her. Hard, on the lips, stopping her erratic breathing. Slowly, she stops shaking and her eyes look clear again. Seth pulls away and looks in her eyes.

"Why'd you do that?" she asks him

"You were having a panic attack and Zoe said holding your breath can sometimes help. So when I kissed you, you held your breath, and it worked. I did something right!"

"Thanks" Ariana breathes.

Seth smiles at her and then pulls her in for a hug, before I push him away and hug her myself.

"Did you see it again?" I whisper in her ear. She nods her head and starts to shudder and then hugs me back, pulling me close to her.

"Zo, I saw it happen. I did. Papa was killed right in front of me and there was nothing I could do to save him."

"I know, Ari. I know. But he wasn't, it wasn't real. You're here, with me and Seth and all of our new friends. Deep breaths, calm down. You're alright."

"I know, but it just seemed so real."

I just hug her, trying to calm my little sister down. "You alright, now?"

She nods and gently pulls away from my hug. Everyone is staring at us, with worry apparent on their faces.

"Is she… is she ok?" Ness asks

"Yeah, she'll be fine"

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief and quickly make space for her to sit down.

"Renesmee, why don't you go get her a glass of water?" Bella says gently to her daughter. Renesmee nods and gets up, hurrying to the kitchen and returning seconds later with water in hand. She hands it to Ariana and she smiles gratefully and starts slowly sipping on it. Jacob and Alice walk in, and seemingly feel the tension in the room.

"Did we miss something?" Jake asks.

Everyone laughs and this seems to make the tension in the room dissipate.

"Zoe got angry and Ariana almost had a panic attack." Seth speaks up.

"Oh… are you both alright?"

"Yeah, we're good now." Ariana says.

"Well, I'm going home, you all coming?" Jacob asks

"Yup, lets go." Quil jumps up and races outside to the car.

"Same seats as before?" Ariana asks

"Yeah, lets go. I'm starving." Jacob answers.


End file.
